Subway cliché
by fangirlandiknowit
Summary: A chance meeting on the subway, leading to? Is this Naruto's chance to finally get answers to his bi-curiosity? Is this Sasuke's chance to, uuh, get some good lovin? Lots of smexing, rated M for a reason! Yaoi! seme!sasu, uke!naru... Did I mention it's kinda funny too? XD
1. Unexpected!

So, somehow I just felt like writing this little two-shot that's been begging for attention so long it started to feel forever alone...

Anyway I'm posting it as completed because it'll have to do as a one-shot until I get around to writing chapter two, which might be tomorrow or in a few months.

Warnings: Lots of smexy smex, Sasunaru all the way, I've been reading too many yaoi novels lately...

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't have an annoying test on Monday that I'm procrastinating heavily because of...

Please, enjoy:D

* * *

Subway cliché

'

The setting is fairly cliché; the subway on a Saturday evening. It's late enough that families and younger teens are scarce, but early enough that the drunk people have yet to show up. Which should prevent this sort of happening. At least, that's what Sasuke thought. Now he instead found himself pushed into the corner of his window seat, the one next to and the two in front of him taken by three very loud and slightly drunk male teenagers. He scowled at them, but it's not like they cared. They were much too busy listening to a story the one next to him was telling, and of course his voice was the loudest, and the story wasn't even coherent!

What bothered Sasuke the most though was that the guy next to him actually was pretty hot. And Sasuke was not in the mood for hot blonds to wave their arms carelessly around and almost hit him in the face. Had it been three in the morning and on the way home from a fruitless search for a partner for the night he might have done something about it, but it was hardly nine thirty even though he _was_ on his way home. He gritted his teeth and cursed himself for the umpteenth time that he forgot his earphones at home. Judging by the story, the guy was as straight as a line. He settled for sighing and sinking down further in his seat, staring out the window. Deep in his gloomy thoughts, it's not weird that he jumped high when he suddenly felt a nose smelling him up. If that was even an expression.

"Damn you smell like, like, soo awesome!"

Sasuke had pressed himself up against the small stretch of wall next to the window, the look on his face priceless judging by the embarrassingly loud laughs coming from the blond's friends.

"Say what?" Sasuke asked, still hugging the wall and glaring suspiciously at the overly friendly stranger.

"Oh my god Naruto, that's too epic!" one of the other guys yelled in between gasping breaths from laughing so much.

Sasuke kept looking at the blond, who was now sporting a face redder than the tomatoes Sasuke and Itachi had competed over at the family dinner he just left.

"What!" the blond spluttered, kicking the brunet in front of him and crossing his arms. "It's not _my fault_ the guy smells like that!"

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, causing another barking laugh from the brunet and a quieter but still annoying chuckle from the red-head next to him.

The blond swallowed nervously, avoiding his gaze and scratching his cheek in obvious awkwardness.

"Umm… I dunno… just good I guess" the guy mumbled but followed up with a blinding grin directed at Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's called perfume dumbass" he said, and smirked at the blond's reaction.

"Hey! I'm not a dumbass! You bastard!" he yelled after standing up suddenly, a finger pointing at Sasuke.

"It's rude to point" Sasuke replied and pushed away the finger, his nose scrunched up in apparent distaste.

"It's rude to call people dumbass!"

Would the guy lower his voice? Just an octave. Or ten.

"Only if they don't deserve it."

"It's still rude even if they do! But ah! I'm not saying that I do, because I don't!"

By now the brown-haired friend was clutching his stomach in pain, and the other people around them were watching with amused looks.

"Whatever moron. Randomly smelling someone is even ruder in that case. Now sit down and shut up before more people laugh at you."

The blond, aka Naruto, blushed darkly but still sat down, muttering to himself and shooting Sasuke frosty glares. For maybe ten seconds he seemed content to do just that, but then he settled his gaze on Sasuke and decided that striking up conversation was a good idea. Great, even.

"So which perfume do you use?"

Sasuke stared at him as if he didn't know whether to move to another seat or just give in and answer the guy. Sasuke was used to attention; his appearance was quite striking after all. But this guy was clearly not hitting on him, so what the hell was he doing?

"Does it really matter? It's not like it'd suit you anyway."

A little on the harsh side, but Naruto was starting to get on his nerves. Naruto didn't react like he expected though. Instead of getting angry again he shrugged and grinned.

"I know that. I'm just making conversation."

"Why?" Sasuke just had to ask, a dead pan look on his face.

"Because it's nice, and your bastard personality kinda points to you not having a lot, so I thought I'd be a nice person and do it with you."

Sasuke didn't know if he wanted to scream in frustration or keep the banter going.

"Unless you're talking about sex I'm not interested."

The gaping mouth and outbursts of laughter and badly suppressed chuckles around them were quite satisfying to Sasuke indeed. Messing with drunkards is just too easy.

"You're funny" the blond teenager suddenly declared and simply watched Sasuke with large blue eyes.

Silence settled between them as they stared into each other's eyes, but it wasn't as awkward as it should have been and Sasuke couldn't help thinking that had this been three in the morning he really would have dragged Naruto home, annoying personality or not.

"I'm straight" was Naruto's second sudden declaration in as many minutes, and his brunet friend nodded eagerly to emphasize this as the truth.

"Then leave me the hell alone" Sasuke said with a glare but leaned back comfortably in his seat, his posture more seducing than anything else.

Naruto's gaze lingered dumbly on him for just a second too long, and Sasuke smirked. _When_ he'd decided to play with the teen he didn't know, but he was going to have fun as long as it lasted. He still had ten minutes to his stop so embarrassing the hell out of Naruto seemed like a passable pastime.

"Aren't you too young to be out this late anyway" he continued, and smirked widely at the again angry blond.

"I'm nineteen dammit! And it's not even ten! You sound like an old dude, what are you, thirty-five?"

Oh it was on. No one would believe Sasuke to be that old. Would they?

"I'm _twenty-four_ you stupid brat! And you look like fifteen tops."

"Ha! You're the one hitting on someone you thought was fifteen in that case!"

Everybody else nodded, clearly thinking Naruto had a point. Sasuke was pissed.

"Well, at least I'm not hiding in the closet."

There was an 'ooh' whispering through the audience – it really was an audience by now – but Naruto just watched him with an unreadable look. Slightly guilty maybe if you tilted your head a little. The blond then leaned his elbow on the back of the seat and rested his head in his hand, leaning towards Sasuke and pursing his lips in thought.

"What makes you think I'm gay?" he asked, and he looked genuinely interested, as if he'd been thinking about this before but never got the chance to ask anyone.

Sasuke was silent for a short while, they'd stopped at a station and some people were reluctantly exiting, new ones entering and raising eyebrows at the weird atmosphere. Then he mirrored Naruto and leaned on his arm, but he also moved his free hand to touch Naruto's leg, letting it slowly trace upwards to about mid-thigh.

"Because you don't mind when I do this" he said with a playful smirk.

Naruto swallowed nervously and glanced at the hand now settled comfortably on top of his thigh, too close to his crotch to be considered platonic. He glanced at his friends, who were watching the change with incredulous looks on their faces. Or well, the red-head was as impassive as always.

"What, I could just be really comfortable with people touching me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, and moved his hand even further up, lightly rubbing the inside of Naruto's thigh through the light blue jeans he wore. He bore his eyes into Naruto, challenging him, and the blond was unable to look away. People were holding their breaths, and Sasuke would have told them to mind their own business, but he was busy seducing a closet-gay. Who by the way up close looked like he was not just hot, but _hot_. If that made any sense.

"You really want to play the 'are you uncomfortable yet' game?"

Naruto bit his lip. A sexy sight indeed. And Sasuke wouldn't be satisfied until he had the loud moron squirming underneath him and using his voice for a better purpose than telling drunk stories.

"You haven't even told me your name."

Sasuke felt a small shiver down his spine, because damn Naruto's voice sounded good when it was layered with hints of arousal. His smirk widened.

"Why, want to know what you'll be screaming tonight?"

Naruto choked and stiffened, seeming as if he wasn't sure of whether to be offended or flattered. Because as much as he questioned his sexuality even a straight guy could see how handsome the man next to him was. His friends had gone quiet, which was a bad sign. They'd never let him live this down, he wasn't anywhere _near_ drunk enough, and since he was screwed anyway his sobering mind made the decision that he might as well go for it.

The train came to a halt again, and Naruto's friends stood up, the brunet stumbling at being jerked up by the red-head who looked less frozen in shock.

"So I guess we'll see you around Naruto" the red-head said calmly and started pushing the protesting brunet in front of him, heading for the opening doors.

Naruto stared at him, and so did the rest of the people present, except Sasuke who was staring at Naruto quite intently. The blond turned around in his seat as much as he could before having to turn back in order to keep watching his friends leaving him behind. The moments during which he could still get up and follow passed, the passengers who'd listened in on them kept glancing between Naruto and his friends, and then Sasuke because yeah that guy was eye candy. Naruto's mind told him to go after his friends, but his body wouldn't move. And he wasn't sure how to respond to that. He'd been thinking… that maybe if he just happened to get the chance to try something with a guy he would. He wasn't expecting an audience and his friends to see him accept the offer though. Just to make things clear, he was accepting wasn't he? He looked at the guy next to him, realizing he still didn't know his name.

"So… I'm screaming what tonight?"

Things were silent for a few seconds, but when the raven opened his mouth to answer they were surprised by a couple of girls clapping hands and giving them cat calls. Some other people joined, grinning at them and making Naruto feel _very_ self-conscious. But his new-found company simply smirked full of self-confidence and leaned in to breathe his name into his ear, and Naruto thought that he was probably in for quite the experience tonight. If only he could stop blushing so god damn much.

~Line breaker~

Walking along a badly lit street next to Sasuke was, well, rather awkward. He'd never gone home with a guy before. If he was going to be honest, he'd never gone home with _anyone _before. The girls he'd been with, those were all people he knew from school or somewhere else. His mother always told him to be careful, so he had been. What was he doing with a stranger he met on the subway?!

"You've never had sex with a guy before, right?"

The teasing voice breaking Naruto out of his thoughts made him freeze for a second, stopping with his foot still in the air and a squeak involuntarily slipping out.

"S-so what? I'm not a virgin! I'm totally experienced!"

"Don't say that Naruto" Sasuke said, that teasing smirk still on his lips as he leaned closer, hooking a finger in Naruto's jeans and breathing in his ear. "I might end up going rough on you."

"Gah! Bastard!" Naruto shouted with flailing arms, pushing Sasuke away and trying to hide his furious blush.

Being with a guy really wasn't doing much for his male pride, was it?

"A bi-curious teenager, how cute."

"Aargh don't call me cute! Stop teasing me or I'll just go home!"

Sasuke met his angry gaze with amusement.

"But you're a lot less annoying when I tease you. Really, you should feel honored about being called cute by me."

"Aah you're weird! What was I thinking, following you home, what if you steal my wallet and then find my address, and then you steal all my ramen! And-"

Naruto's nonsense shouting was cut short by Sasuke grabbing his sweater and pushing him up against a wall, their bodies so close Naruto could feel the heat through their clothes in the slightly chilly night air.

"Don't be an idiot" Sasuke mumbled, his lips just a centimeter from Naruto's. "It's your own fault by the way; I was planning to go home, have a nice shower, maybe watch some TV, and then go to bed early. Thanks to you, it seems I'll have to cancel those plans."

He smirked suggestively at the nervously swallowing blond.

"Well, unless we decide to have some fun in the shower."

Naruto formed a few silent words, his blue eyes widening before trying to look at anything besides the dark ones in front of him, red color seemingly having taken up permanent residence on his face.

"Ugh" Sasuke said in dismay and leaned back again, letting go of him. "Stop looking like some embarrassed kid, it makes me feel like a pedophile."

Naruto humphed and crossed his arms, pouting angrily which just made him look cuter.

"Hn, and here I thought I was bringing home this sexy guy and he turns into some cute blushing brat" Sasuke mumbled, and Naruto opened his mouth to shout in anger before catching the laugh in Sasuke's eyes.

"Speak for yourself old man" Naruto grumbled, leaning his back against the wall again.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, feeling a twitch in one of them. This guy sure had some nerve calling him old like that.

"You know what, if you can't handle this like a man then I suggest you come back when you're out of your diapers."

Turning around he started walking again, counting silently to three before he heard the shout he'd been waiting for.

"Wait! I'm sorry! You're not old, you're super-sexy and, urrm, yeah totally the hottest guy ever!"

Naruto had run to catch up with him, and now he stumbled as he walked backwards in order to look at Sasuke as he apologized.

"So… can we still…?"

Sasuke looked at the fidgeting blond, and he almost felt a little guilty for messing with him. But the teenager _had_ been shouting in his ear continuously for more than five minutes, and in Sasuke's book that was a pretty serious crime.

Stopping again, Sasuke sighed and beckoned with his finger for Naruto to come closer.

"Come here" he said when the blond didn't move.

Naruto hesitantly walked forwards, until he was standing so close he could hear the faint sound of Sasuke's breathing in the quiet street, and he flinched a little when he felt two arms embracing the small of his back, decreasing the space between them.

With their chests softly pressing against each other, Sasuke brushed his nose over Naruto's cheek, his hands sneaking underneath the ghastly orange sweater to lightly caress warm skin. He could feel a small tremor through the blond's body caused by the skin on skin contact, and he turned his head so that their lips were almost touching.

Naruto's eyes fluttered and then closed, anticipating the kiss, and slowly Sasuke closed the distance between them.

The kiss was soft, their mouths hesitantly getting a feel for the other, and Naruto whimpered unconsciously when Sasuke applied a little more pressure after a minute.

Relocating one hand to run smoothly through blond hair, Sasuke titled Naruto's head a little to the side, his tongue peeking out to trace a quivering bottom lip. Naruto was gripping his arms tightly, bringing him closer, but instead he broke the kiss and took a step back, watching the arousing dazed look Naruto was sporting as he bit his lip and then swallowed, eyes still closed.

Suddenly embracing Naruto again he pressed his mouth against the rapid pulse on the tan neck, his fingers taking a firmer hold of blond locks. Naruto leaned his head on his shoulder, and somehow this felt different from how things usually went.

"I won't do anything you're not comfortable with" he mumbled in Naruto's ear, but he wasn't honestly sure he'd be able to stop himself.

Now he _really_ wanted to see what pleasured faces Naruto would make, and what noises he would cause as he touched him, _felt_ him.

"It's fine" Naruto mumbled into his light leather jacket. "I… want you to show me…" he blushed even more and gripped Sasuke harder, the smell of him invading his senses and making him feel dizzy.

His whole body felt so hot, and just thinking about what he was going to do with Sasuke soon made him all nervous and shivering with anticipation. Not to mention what Sasuke was going to do with _him_. And then Sasuke kissed his cheek, and somehow Naruto felt so… _submissive_. Melting into Sasuke's arms, his heart beating loudly in his ears. It was way too embarrassing, and he buried his face deeper into Sasuke's shoulder.

"We still have a few minutes to walk…" Sasuke said, trying to push the reluctant blond off.

Naruto looked down at the ground, he just knew his face was a mess right now. When Sasuke took a light hold of his chin and tilted it upwards he squeezed his eyes shut, but he couldn't help the small sound he made as their lips met again in a lingering kiss. He could feel Sasuke's eyes on him, still holding his chin, and he felt his cheeks burning up when the raven let go of it and instead grabbed his hand and started pulling him along the street.

It was like a freaking shoujo manga or something!

Confused thoughts ran through his befuddled brain as he almost had to run to keep up with Sasuke's steps. Before he knew it they had stopped outside an apartment complex, Sasuke impatiently pushing the right buttons on the code lock and then swinging the door open. As they waited for the elevator Naruto glanced up at his new acquaintance. Even though he'd checked him out already on the subway, it felt much more intimate to look at him like this. They were almost the same height, Sasuke a little taller and with longer hair that framed his cheekbones, his eyebrows knitted and making him look a little annoyed.

Wow, Sasuke was so good-looking! Having his first time with a guy with someone like him, he was probably pretty lucky. And Sasuke was still holding his hand…

Once inside the slow-moving elevator Sasuke pulled him close again and molded their lips together, his free hand caressing Naruto's cheek and neck. Naruto shyly opened his mouth when he felt a tongue probing it gently, cursing himself for behaving as if this was his first kiss ever. Sasuke's wet tongue circled his, the taste as intoxicating as the scent that filled his nostrils. He was already hard and aching, and he wondered if Sasuke was too.

When they'd reached his floor Sasuke walked Naruto backwards out of the elevator, not breaking the kiss and instead deepening it as he pushed the blond up against his door. Naruto was holding on to his jacket with one hand, and Sasuke brought the one he held up to his hips, slipping it underneath his shirt and moving it over his abs. When he let go of it Naruto simply held it there, too shy to move on his own as Sasuke struggled to unlock the door.

He was seriously considering just ravishing him right there in the corridor.

Finally managing to turn the key he broke the kiss, ushering Naruto inside and slamming the door shut behind them. Once both pairs of shoes were off Sasuke embraced the blond from behind, licking a trail up his neck and sneaking his hands underneath the sweater to tease his nipples.

"Let's take this off shall we?" he mumbled huskily, removing the hideous orange and revealing a white t-shirt.

Taking off his jacket he eyed Naruto hungrily as the blond turned around, nervously drying some saliva off his lips and catching himself staring at the bulge in Sasuke's pants.

"You can look" Sasuke teased as he walked up to Naruto again, putting his arms around the lithe waist and pushing their groins together.

He heard Naruto release a shaky breath as their erections brushed each other through fabric, and sneaking one hand down to squeeze a perfectly rounded butt-cheek he pressed them firmer against each other, his own breathing speeding up as Naruto groaned with need.

Feeling that hardness rubbing his own was such a foreign feeling, but it turned him on like mad. And when Sasuke murmured 'bedroom' in his ear he eagerly followed him, desperate for more. Sasuke flicked on the lights as they reached their destination, and Naruto could feel the plea to turn them off again on the tip of his tongue. But he didn't want to give the man currently pushing him down on the soft bed any more reasons to tease him.

Seeing Sasuke sit between his legs though with a seductive expression on his face made him second-guess that decision. He was going to make so many embarrassing faces and now Sasuke was going to see them all too clearly. Like the one he was probably making right now when a pale hand started kneading the outline of his length. Turning his head to the side he put his arm over his too hot face, biting his lip to prevent a loud moan from escaping.

Sasuke leaned over him, removing his arm and breathing hotly in his ear, creating goose-bumps down Naruto's neck as he whispered into it.

"Don't hide your face Naruto, I want to see all the expressions you make as I pleasure you."

"Nngh, pervert" Naruto mumbled, putting a hand on his head to push it away but ending up pushing it closer instead when an eager mouth started sucking on his pulse. "Nn- aah!" he moaned when teeth marked the skin and a thigh rubbed him roughly through his pants, his hands shooting up to grip Sasuke's blue-checkered shirt.

Sasuke sat up again, his cock straining in his jeans. Pulling Naruto up with him he positioned him on his lap, caressing his sides and bunching up the t-shirt, licking the nipples once they were in sight.

"Nn, mmmh, S-Sasuke" Naruto moaned, Sasuke's teeth nipping at his left nipple while two fingers rolled the right one between them, squeezing it and making him shudder.

"So sensitive" Sasuke murmured against his chest, his hands finally pulling the t-shirt off, Naruto putting his arms around his neck once they were free again.

Throwing the shirt to the floor he twisted his fingers in blond hair and captured already kiss-swollen lips in a heated kiss, his other hand coming up to roam shivering skin all over Naruto's chest and back. Clouded eyes met his as he leaned back again, his hand sliding over a tan hip before starting to work on the button of the light-blue jeans.

Naruto blushed, watching Sasuke working intently on freeing him, resting his forehead on top of Sasuke's head and sighing in relief once the zipper was down. He raised his hips a little to let the raven pull his jeans and boxers down, closing his eyes and gasping when a hand closed around his dick and started pumping.

"You're already leaking Naruto, don't tell me you'll come from just this."

"Sh-shut up" Naruto replied shakily, his name said so sensually against his neck and the hand working magic on him doing nothing to help him deny the fact that he was definitely embarrassingly close now.

If only Sasuke would stop licking his neck like that and tease his nipple, then he might be able to get away from this with a little dignity left. Clutching Sasuke's shirt he shuddered as he felt his stomach coil, wanton moans passing easily through his open panting mouth, his hips bucking into that expertly moving hand.

When Sasuke's other hand changed location to his hip, nails tracing the bone, he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Sa-haa-Sasuke I'm gonna- aah."

With a violent thrust into Sasuke's hand and an almost shout he released, some of it ending up on Sasuke's shirt before the raven caught it with his hand covering the tip. In a daze, his muscles clenching in the after-math of his orgasm, he felt a finger nudge his lips as he panted with his forehead against Sasuke's.

Opening his eyes he met dark ones filled with lust, and when the finger slid inside he sucked on it, moaning as he tasted himself on it. Taking a hold of Sasuke's wrist he started lapping at the other fingers as well, cleaning them from all his cum and making Sasuke's eyes glaze over even more with arousal.

"You like that don't you?" Sasuke said, his voice deep and husky, like silk caressing Naruto's ears. "Tasting your own cum, have you been doing this to yourself? Experimenting, thinking of another man as you touch yourself, wondering what it's like?"

Realizing what he was doing, Naruto closed his mouth and looked to the side, his face heating up. When Sasuke intertwined their fingers and licked his tingling lips he let out a shaky breath, meeting his gaze again, unable to look away as he felt Sasuke's other hand slowly slide down, tracing his spine and the curve of his ass before slipping in between his cheeks.

"Tell me Naruto, have you ever touched yourself here?" Sasuke asked, brushing over the puckered hole with a finger, spreading the cheeks a little with his other fingers before rubbing it lightly.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand, his quick breaths fanning over the other's lips, his mind spinning as he felt that finger touching him _there_.

"N-not really" he managed to say, swallowing the lump in his throat when Sasuke's hand retreated and instead followed the length of his arm, removing it from its place around his neck.

"Well, first things first" Sasuke mumbled with a smirk, sliding Naruto out of his lap so he landed on his butt.

Naruto raised his legs when Sasuke pulled off his pants, the boxers coming with them and socks soon joining in on the floor, leaving him completely naked and not a little self-conscious to sit there with his legs spread and leaning on his hands.

Then Sasuke held out his hand, and when Naruto took it he pulled him up to his knees, lecherously checking out his body and stopping at his lips. Smirking again he pulled Naruto's hands closer, putting them on his chest over the first button in his shirt and letting go, giving the blond a pointed look.

Hesitantly Naruto started fumbling with the buttons, nervously glancing up at Sasuke now and then, the rest of the time drinking in the sight of Sasuke's muscled chest slowly revealing. When the last button had been taken cared of he slid his hands up along the chest, pushing the shirt to the sides and curiously brushing his fingers over the perky nipples.

Sasuke sucked in a breath, the muscles in his stomach tensing. Putting a hand on Naruto's neck he guided him into a kiss, sucking sensually on his lower lip, his thumb caressing the area just underneath his ear.

"I'm so hard Naruto" he groaned, giving him another slow kiss. "Suck me off."

Naruto froze for a second, blinking in surprise before blushing deeply for the umpteenth time. Sasuke wanted him to… But he had no idea of what to do! Sure, he'd gotten blown a few times but, this was different! When Sasuke leaned back on his elbows and raised his eyebrow at him, clearly making fun of him, Naruto huffed and decided to make the bastard regret thinking he wasn't going to perform.

Moving his hands down Sasuke's chest, he leaned forwards to press kisses on the pale skin, following the road his hands had taken and stopping when his mouth reached fabric. Popping the button open he licked the patch of skin revealed, feeling a small shiver caused by his actions and gaining confidence from it. He pulled down the zipper agonizingly slowly, his mouth following it and kissing down the pathway, changing to openmouthed once he reached Sasuke's hard length.

Hearing another sucked-in breath he pushed the pants down, showing the tight dark blue briefs Sasuke was wearing, the large cock clearly outlined through the fabric. Looking at it sped up the process of hardening again that Naruto was in the middle of, and he felt his own cock match the twitch that Sasuke's made.

"Come on Naruto, I want to see your pretty lips wrapped around my dick."

The teasing undertone made Naruto send a glare at the smirking face, but then he took a deep breath and slid the pants off the whole way, grabbing the briefs as well and letting them follow. Now, Naruto wasn't exactly small, but Sasuke was easily bigger than him. He was the kind of size that girls would talk dreamily about and guys would sneakily send jealous looks. Not crazy big, but yeah, _big_.

"Are you going to do something or do I have to fuck your mouth by myself?"

Gritting his teeth at the rude but arousing words Naruto spread Sasuke's legs a bit so he could fit between them, reaching a hand out to run his fingers along the length. There was just no way all of that would fit in his mouth. Deciding to give it a shot anyway he put his hands on Sasuke's hips and bent down, brushing his lips against the side of it and going upwards to lick the tip.

Taking a hold of it with one hand to get a better angle, he started lapping at the head, the musky taste making him wrinkle his nose a little at first. Putting his lips against the top of it he allowed the warm cock to slide into his mouth, he could faintly taste the bitterness of precum as he sucked on it.

"Mm, yeah, like that Naruto. You look so good, just like that" Sasuke groaned, bucking his hips a little to make Naruto take him in further.

The large appendage invading his mouth, Naruto swallowed and slid his tongue against the vein on the underside. He couldn't believe he was doing this. One moment he was on his way to a party with his friends, and in the next he was sucking cock. It was too weird to think about but, it felt good. Bobbing his head up and down, trying to ease a little more inside each time, opening his eyes to see Sasuke watch him in pleasure, it felt _really_ good.

All those suspicions he'd had that he was bi, well here he was blowing a guy and loving it. He didn't think he needed any more evidence than that.

With his eyes closed again he felt Sasuke's hand against his cheek, his thumb moving to the corner of his mouth to feel himself sinking into that wet mouth and slide out again repeatedly. Naruto moaned, meeting Sasuke's gaze again, the half-lidded eyes following the movement of his head intently.

"Use your teeth more" Sasuke urged, his hand holding Naruto's cheek tighter as the blond scraped his teeth over the sensitive head every time he reached it.

There was something about the blond going down on him with such a serious expression that made him reach the edge faster than usual. The small sounds he made, the glances searching for approval, the way his face was flushed, it made him want to pull out and instead just focus on pleasuring Naruto. Making Naruto feel good, have him falling apart in his arms, lost in blissful pleasure and moaning his name over and over again.

Shit, he wanted it so bad.

Falling back on the bed he let go of Naruto's face as well, focusing on the feel of those inexperienced lips wrapped around him and sucking like some kind of animé porn star instead. How the fuck could he make him feel so good? Usually, inexperience would simply bore him; most of the time he just ripped their clothes off and fucked them like there was no tomorrow.

Maybe, it was because of the unusual way they'd met, that Naruto wasn't just some random guy he'd dragged home from a club while drunk. Maybe, it was the way Naruto looked at him as if he trusted him to make him feel good, to be _careful_.

When a hand shyly squeezed his balls as well he clenched his teeth, fighting his orgasm but of course failing. With a grunt he saw blue eyes widen as he filled the mouth with his seed, shuddering as Naruto worked hard to catch it all.

Once it was over, and Naruto had sat up again, he lay still for a few seconds with closed eyes, trying to collect himself. It wouldn't do to suddenly get this _affected_.

"Umm, Sasuke?"

Peeking at the blond, he frowned at the worried look he sported.

"What is it?"

"Umm…" Naruto hesitated, looking down but realizing he was staring at Sasuke's crotch and hurriedly looking to the side instead. "Was it, was it no good? I mean, I've never done this before so I wouldn't know, and you just got so quiet and-"

"It was good" Sasuke interrupted him with. "Really, it was… very good" he finished lamely.

"Oh, okay" Naruto said with evident relief, awkwardly running a hand through his hair and blushing.

Sasuke sat up, crawling over to sit beside the fidgeting blond, caressing his cheek and brushing a finger over the glistening bottom lip, Naruto's blush intensifying alarmingly when their eyes met. With an almost imperceptible quirk of his lips he gave the blond a chaste kiss, then another, then trailed kisses along his jaw and throat.

Pushing Naruto down on the mattress he kissed the hollow of his throat and moved to the other side of his neck, taking a similar path to reach his lips again. After another chaste kiss he rubbed his tongue against the well-used soft lips, plunging inside when they separated. Putting both hands on each side of Naruto's head he deepened the kiss, his tongue mapping out every part inside the wet cavern, tasting himself with a mix of Naruto.

Before he knew it, they'd been kissing for so long that he was hard again, his head spinning a little when he sat up too quickly. Naruto seemed lost in a daze, blinking slowly at Sasuke with such an erotic expression on his face that he almost couldn't stop himself from initiating another too lingering make-out session. Reminding himself that there was more pleasure to come from getting a move on he reached over the relaxed blond to open a drawer in his bedside table, taking out the necessary items.

Putting the condom away for now, he sat down between Naruto's lean legs and showed him the bottle of lube.

"Think you can handle it?" he asked, his voice a little too breathless for his liking.

Naruto tensed up a bit, eyeing the bottle with part apprehension and part nervous arousal.

"I want it" he mumbled, embarrassed but looking at Sasuke with confidence.

"Good" Sasuke grunted, pushing the tan legs up so he got a better view.

Popping the lid open he poured some of the see-through liquid in his hand, smearing it over his fingers and warming it up a little. Naruto watched him with interest, eyes sparkling, even though a small part of him still seemed dubious.

Sasuke eased forwards, taking a hold of Naruto's leg under his knee and pushing it further up, spreading the cheeks to reveal his goal. Circling the entrance with a finger he looked to Naruto for approval, and when the blond nodded he pushed it in, the ring of muscle enveloping it with its heat.

"Well fuck, you're going to be tight" he commented, snorting when Naruto looked furious with embarrassment and smacked his arm.

To distract Naruto from his words he pushed the finger in deeper, a whimper escaping Naruto as he closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked in concern, because it shouldn't. Well, not yet.

Naruto shook his head, opening his mouth to say something but shutting it again, trying to even out his too fast breathing. Sasuke started thrusting the finger in and out, going slowly at first but speeding up when Naruto relaxed more. It was insane, how this sometimes tedious task of preparing was so much more intense with Naruto. The teenager was squirming and twisting the sheets from just one finger, and Sasuke's throat went dry at the thought of what he would look like when it was his cock moving inside him instead.

Pushing another slick finger in and scissoring slightly made Naruto's breath hitch, his eyes opening in surprise before fluttering and closing again. He bucked his hips to try and take the fingers deeper, and when Sasuke curled them and found his prostate he cursed out loud, tremors of pleasure shooting up his spine, the sight driving the raven almost crazy with need.

"Sasuke, aah, it's so good, more,_ please_" he moaned, clawing at the sheets now and leaking precum as the fingers kept abusing his spot.

Sasuke couldn't answer, he simply pushed a third finger in which had Naruto's eyebrows knitting in discomfort. Rubbing his prostate he slowly spread his hole wider, his cock twitching at the inviting sight.

"Nn, aah, Sasuke I can't, haah, take it, going to…"

Sasuke felt Naruto clench around his fingers, his legs trembling and his head thrown back as he came for the second time, the semen landing on his abdomen. Taking out the digits Sasuke shakily reached for and ripped open the small package he'd put aside earlier, rolling the condom onto his aching erection as he watched Naruto slowly coming back to earth again. Tight or not there was no way he could wait any longer.

Breathing harshly and his heart pounding, Sasuke leaned over the still quietly groaning blond until they were face to face.

"Naruto, tell me if it's too much okay?"

Not waiting for an answer he guided himself until the tip was nudging the clenching entrance, cursing when he realized he probably needed more lube. Fumbling for the bottle he poured some of it sloppily over himself, evening it out with a few strokes. Positioning himself again he stopped when a hand gripped his arm, blue eyes searching for his.

"You okay?"

Naruto swallowed but nodded slowly, briefly looking down where they were soon to be joined intimately, then looking at Sasuke again.

"I'm just a bit… nervous" he admitted.

Sasuke kissed the inside of his knee, having lifted the leg up again for better access.

"You'll be fine, we'll take it slow okay? And you just came, so stay relaxed and you'll feel good soon."

He didn't know where that comforting voice came from, but Naruto seemed to relax at his words and lay down with his hands beside his head, looking the epitome of fuckable. Losing control for a second he breached the entrance and pushed the head inside, groaning at the tightness embracing him and forcing the air out of Naruto's lungs.

"S-shit, that's, fuck Sasuke" Naruto swore, stretched to the point of tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, are you okay?" Sasuke apologized uncharacteristically, gripping Naruto's thighs and trying not to move even though he wanted nothing more than to just pound roughly into that incredible heat.

"Yeah I'm, nngh, I'm okay, just, just give me a sec" Naruto panted out, trying to adjust to the feeling of suddenly having something that big inside him.

After maybe a minute he nodded at Sasuke, gasping when he sank in deeper, a mixture of pain and pleasure making him clench his fists. Feeling Sasuke move in and out was not entirely uncomfortable, but he really wished he'd hit that place that felt so crazy good when it was just fingers.

Sasuke hooked his arms underneath Naruto's legs, pushing them up against his chest and finally managed to find the prostate again, sighing in relief when Naruto moaned and relaxed a little more around him. Sure, tight was good but there was such a thing as too tight as well. Focusing on the expressive blond underneath him he made sure to hit the target every time he entered, thrusting slowly and gradually reaching deeper.

It was just as good as he'd imagined, with Naruto losing himself to pleasure as he slid in and out of him, the now stretched entrance sucking him inside and reluctantly letting him leave again.

"Sasuke, mm, it feels good" Naruto moaned, calling out when his words made Sasuke snap his hips forwards with more power, making him scratch at the sheets and clench as he started hitting his prostate much harder than before. "Ooh, ah, that's, mmmnnnn."

With Naruto's moaning going straight to his groin, Sasuke gritted his teeth and bent forwards, holding Naruto's sides in an iron-grip probably leaving bruises. It was too good to describe, being connected like this, seeing the honest evidence of how much he was pleasuring Naruto in every facial expression, every sound he made, making him forget to breathe as the tan body writhed underneath him.

"Naruto, hah, so tight, so fucking good Naruto" he groaned, repeating Naruto's name over and over as he felt sweat dribble down his neck and forehead, his whole body tuned in on every tiny little thing the blond did.

His hair sticking to his face, the flush in his cheeks, the relaxing and tensing of his facial muscles, his chest heaving as he gasped, cum-stains still covering his stomach, his dick hard and ready again. How he shivered when Sasuke's breath fanned over one of his nipples, how his moans changed in volume depending on from which angle Sasuke entered him, how he sometimes bit his lip to prevent too loud shouts.

Sasuke was fascinated, he felt like he could watch him forever, he wanted to pleasure him again and again, he wanted to find every sensitive part of his body, every different expression he could make, to know which position he'd enjoy the most. If there was a way he could make him shout his name even louder than he did now.

Losing track of time, his senses filled with Naruto only, it was with mixed feelings he felt the finish line approaching. Relocating a hand to pump Naruto he groaned when it earned him those louder shouts he'd been working for.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Yes! Oh Sasuke, dammit, so close!"

Speeding up and forgetting all about rhythm he pounded into him, feeling him almost shake around him as blood rushed through his veins and drenched out everything that wasn't the sexiest blond on earth. The cock in his hand twitched, and Naruto arched his back in a silent scream, nails digging into the mattress and thighs squeezing Sasuke. A few more thrusts into the tight, clenching warmth and he was gone, pleasure coursing through his body and his vision failing him, all he could feel besides the rolling waves of orgasm was the heat of Naruto's body.

Slowly, he came to again, realizing his forehead was pressed to Naruto's rapidly raising and sinking chest, his now softening length buried deep within him. Pulling out with a sigh he felt Naruto tremble slightly, a tired moan slipping past his lips as he opened his eyes to give Sasuke a sated look.

Throwing the used condom somewhere nobody cares about Sasuke sank down beside Naruto, pushing him onto his side so he could align their bodies, putting a leg in between tan ones. He kissed the sweat-slicked neck, running his hand up and down his side before moving lower and dangerously close to his groin.

"Shit, I can't help it, I want you again Naruto" he said, his voice raspy from sex and his wandering hand playing with blond hairs.

"I don't really think I can go again" Naruto mumbled sleepily, grabbing Sasuke's hand and moving it upwards to his chest.

"Me neither" Sasuke almost whispered, brushing his lips back and forth over Naruto's skin. "I just… _want _you."

Naruto blushed, wondering what Sasuke meant. It felt nice to have Sasuke wrapped around him like this, spooning him, even though he felt a little too warm and full of sticky cum. Sasuke sat up half-way to pull the covers over them up to their waists, then went back to holding Naruto again, pulling him close to his chest with a content sound.

"Let's sleep" he mumbled, yawning and burying his nose in Naruto's neck.

And not really knowing what else to do, Naruto sighed and relaxed as well, Sasuke's steady breaths soon lulling him into the land of dreams as well.

* * *

Well? Well?! Do I get points for writing smex instead of homework? Do I get anger for not writing my other stories instead? Eeeh can't help it when inspiration strikes you know! Now be lovely and review^^


	2. As expected?

Woot I actually got around to finishing it! Thanks for all the positive response to the first part! This chapter sadly contains less smex but yeah, hope you like it anyway I had lots of fun writingXD

* * *

Chapter two: As expected?

'

Naruto woke up with a dry throat and a dull ache in his lower back, disorientation causing a moment of panic. Where the hell was he?! Thinking back to last night, and noticing the body still pressed to his, he widened his eyes with a mixed sense of horror and excitement. He'd actually had sex with another guy!

Cheering silently to himself, he noticed nature calling and carefully eased out of Sasuke's hold. He tip-toed out of the semi-dark room in search for the bathroom, finding it pretty easily, and almost screeched out loud when he turned on the lights and saw himself in the full body mirror inside.

He looked like, like...

Like he'd been pretty thoroughly fucked last night.

Hesitantly walking closer, he put a hand to his neck over the obvious hickey, swallowing as he moved lower. There was dried cum on his stomach, faint bruises on his hips, and he was quite thankful for the fact that he couldn't see what his ass looked like at the moment.

It sure felt sore.

Glancing up to stare into his own eyes, he found it rather unnerving how strange they looked. Kind of shiny and wide, and the red color spread across his cheeks didn't exactly help get rid of the image of some love-sick school girl who finally lost her virginity to her dreamy prince charming.

He really needed to stop stealing Hinata's shoujo manga.

Irritated at himself he slapped both hands over his face, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. Okay, time to get a grip of the situation here.

Last night he had sex with a guy.

And now, he'd woken up naked in his apartment, covered in the evidence.

He was supposed to have slept at Kiba's place along with Gaara, so the parental bit was covered.

.

.

.

OMFG afghksjaskl he'd gone home to a stranger and slept with him! _Him_! And his friends were so going to tease him for this for the rest of his life! What the hell was he going to do?!

Which brought him back to the fact that, he was, in fact, still in Sasuke's apartment.

Shit.

He had no idea of what to do. Stay? Leave? Would Sasuke ask for his number so they could meet again, or was this just another normally crazy one night stand for him?

Imagining himself waking Sasuke up, doing some kind of seducing pose that would make the sexy raven fuck him again...

Oh god there was just no way he could do that! It was too embarrassing! Not to mention it was already hard enough to walk...

Leaning over the sink and turning on the water to splash some on his burning face, he cursed himself for being so inexperienced. Casual sex wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence, usually he was just too shy for that.

Besides, he was of the firm belief that sex was better with someone you loved.

Although, after last night he'd either have to rethink that belief, or just blame love on first sight that it had been so, so... blushing _again_ he pushed his head underneath the running water, turning it to freezing in order to get some sort of calm back. This was just too much for his poor brain to handle.

~Line breaker~

Sitting in some kind of boneless heap on the subway home, he was already almost regretting his decision. Gah he was such a coward! Sasuke had slept so deeply, and there was just no way he would have dared wake him up, and his mom did call to remind him he'd promised to be home for lunch.

Fidgeting a little in his seat, he stared glumly out of the window, seeing only darkness and the occasional cables rushing past him. He _really_ started regretting leaving now. What were the chances to meet a guy like that again? Unless he showed up at his doorstep, which would be the accomplishment of the century and worthy of some sort of bravery medal.

Unconsciously brushing a finger over his lips, faint sparks created from memory, he sighed and leaned his head against the window pane. Closing his eyes, he accidentally pictured certain _vivid_ images in his mind. Screaming silently he grabbed his hair in frustration, ignoring the surprised looks from the old woman opposite of him. Why, why, _why_ did his first guy have to be someone so sexy and _perfect_? Couldn't it just have been someone normal, so he could have thought, 'Okay, I'm gay but no big deal'. Now, he seriously wondered if he'd be able to go back to girls again, if he'd even manage to find another guy!

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Did he mention stupid?

Groaning quietly to himself, he agreed that yeah, stupid was a pretty good word to describe it.

Fucking stupid.

~Line breaker~

"While I agree that it's Monday morning, really Sasuke what's with the moping around and sighing?"

"Get lost" Sasuke muttered, making room on a shelf for a new arrival of books, less enthusiastically than usual at his part-time job in a nearby bookstore.

"Waaait a minute; is that a lovesick expression on your face?"

Sasuke flicked the finger pointing at his chin away, ignoring the eyes looking at him with suspicion.

"I said: get lost."

"Awww Sasuke, did you get dumped? You know all your love problems would be solved if you just married me!"

Cue a pair of breasts squeezed against his arm.

"I'm not in the mood Karin."

"You would be if you saw me naked~"

"I've already dumped you twice, don't make me do it again."

"Ouch, you're hurting my feelings."

"You don't have any feelings."

"But _really_ Sasuke, you know what an expert advisor I am when it comes to love, at _least_ tell me the story!" Karin pleaded.

"You just want something to gossip about" Sasuke answered with a glare. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Hmm, well I just _might_ have brought my special tomato salad for lunch today..." Karin trailed off, mentally snickering when she saw Sasuke twitch a little.

It's a sad thing he held a more romantic interest towards her salad than towards her.

"I don't have anything to trade with" Sasuke said, his defences already weakening.

He hadn't eaten that salad for at least a month.

Karin grinned evilly, fixing her glasses on her nose and twinning her red hair between two fingers.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ you could think of something."

Sighing in defeat, Sasuke put the last few books on the shelf and leaned against the bookcase, crossing his arms and pinning Karin with a serious glare.

"I need you to find someone for me."

Karin practically purred with excitement, rubbing her hands in glee.

"Oh, you know how I _love_ to find people! Now give me the juicy details!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but the memory of that delicious salad stopped him from simply walking away.

"Fine, so I met this guy..."

"Eek! Is he hot? What's he look like? Did he make your heart skip a beat?"

Pushing Karin's face away with those ridiculously waggling eyebrows, he sighed again.

"Why haven't you just searched him on facebook?" she added with a frown. "Or was it one of those fated encounters, love springing up in the middle of a crowded dance floor, but you were swept away by an angry horde of fanboys and couldn't find him again?"

"You really need to get laid" Sasuke teased, effectively cancelling the starry eyed look Karin had sported. "And you forget that I don't have facebook."

"God you are such a boring guy, you know I'm lucky you dumped me, really where would I be now, a housewife with three kids?"

"Don't say disturbing things, we were thirteen and not even together."

"They'd be triplets too."

"You're lucky the owner is your so called gramps."

"Come on, you've been stalling long enough! Tell me his name!"

"...It's Naruto" Sasuke finally managed to get out.

As if he hadn't heard that name echoed in his head continuously since he woke up yesterday to an empty bed. Well, that and his own name moaned by those sinful lips...

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down a second here; are we talking Naruto as in blond, annoying and cuter than his own good?"

Sasuke snapped back to reality, staring at Karin.

"You _know_ him?"

So what if he sounded a little bit too eager?

"Okay, okay Sasuke" she said as if calming him down, putting up her hands. "What, exactly, are your intentions here?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, clicking his tongue.

"Depends, how exactly do you know him?"

"Oh don't look at me like that! Unlike you, I don't go for younger guys."

"Damn it Karin just tell me!"

Karin looked surprised for a second, then realization dawned on her, mixed feelings of glee and annoyance flickering across her face.

"No way" she said slowly. "Please tell me you didn't. Oh my god you _so _did!"

"Did what?" Sasuke said, barely able to restrain his irritation.

"You fell in love with my cousin! How crazy _is_ this shit?!" She smacked her palms over her cheeks. "That is so awesome and terrifying at the same time!"

"I'm not _in love_ idiot- wait. What do you mean your cousin!"

Horror started to replace the irritation Sasuke felt. What the fuck was wrong with this world? One Uzumaki was bad enough, how was he supposed to deal with two of them?!

"Aaaah I can't believe this! I have to tell the world!" Karin shouted, whipping out her phone and making an indignant squeak when Sasuke ripped it out of her hand.

"Just to make things clear, as much as I might just possibly want to date your cousin, _he_ has no idea of that yet."

Karin stared at him, then started chuckling, moving on to downright cackling at the annoyed and embarrassed look on Sasuke's face.

"Oh Sasuke, this is too much, tell me you've at least _met_ him."

"Of course I've met him, we..."

"No. No no no Uchiha Sasuke you did _not_ have sex with my baby cousin _nooooo_ you rapist! How could you _do_ that!?" Karin shouted, a look of horror worse than Sasuke's previous one adorning her face, her nails digging in to her cheeks and making her look quite scary.

"What the hell, it was perfectly consensual, jeez it's not like he was a virgin."

"Gah I'm not listening! This isn't happening!"

"Ouch! Stop hitting me!"

Needless to say, it took quite a while and a large amount of 'gentlemanly' promises before Karin agreed to help him out. Although, there was just no way he was keeping the one about no sex before marriage. Really, what did she take him for?

~Line breaker~

"Oi! Naruto!" Kiba stage whispered.

"What" Naruto mumbled listlessly.

"Come on man, are you going to tell us what happened or not? Your doom and gloom is starting to piss me off."

"It's none of your business."

Kiba kicked his shin, meeting his glare with a pointed look.

"Dude, just tell us."

"We're in the middle of class Kiba" Gaara pointed out quietly, eyes trained on their lecturer quite far away in the large lecture hall.

"So what, no one pays attention anyway."

"Considering your grade on the mock exam, I'd say you need to."

Naruto snorted at Gaara's comment, but quickly returned to sulking again. Disregarding the fact that due to his idiocy he'd lost his chance with Sasuke, his mom had cast one look at him yesterday and proceeded to throw a fit about the hickey.

If he ever met Sasuke again, he'd kick him for that.

Okay, thinking about Sasuke was not a good idea, but he just couldn't stop remembering! Those hands touching him... Oh god yesterday night he'd been unable to think of anything else, if his parents had known was he was doing... He didn't really want to know himself.

At least he'd dodged telling his friends yet since he was late for class. Which might or might not have been deliberate. Even if their first lesson was after lunch he'd still had trouble making it on time...

An excited murmur brought him out of his musings, and he leaned past Kiba to see what was going on. He could really use a distraction. A few girls on the other side of the lecture hall were staring out through the ground-level windows, and sitting almost all the way at the back he couldn't see what had them so excited at first.

But then the person outside moved closer, staring shamelessly through the glass as if looking for someone, and with a choked sound Naruto slammed his back into his seat and sank downwards, lifting his notebook in panic to hide his face.

What the hell was_ Sasuke_ doing here?! Outside his lecture hall! There was just no way this was happening! Heart beating furiously he ignored Kiba's weird looks, his head spinning with possible scenarios.

He tried to calm himself down, thinking that Sasuke was probably looking for someone else, and it was all just a scary coincidence. Maybe he had a brother or something here, or maybe he even attended the same college!

No, he'd probably graduated already, and besides, a guy like that wouldn't be able to walk around unnoticed.

"Could someone tell me why my little brother is glaring at me through the window, obviously looking for someone else?"

Naruto froze at the sound of Mr. Uchiha's voice.

_Shit shit shit_ he thought. _Fuck of course he's my goddamn teacher's brother! Can this get any worse?!_

Sneaking a peek over the edge of his notebook he saw Mr. Uchiha (what the hell was his first name?) sweeping his sharp eyes over the assembled students, an amused twitch around the corners of his mouth.

"I believe he's looking for Naruto " Gaara said calmly, ignoring Naruto's panicked noises of protest.

Kiba grinned at him and ripped the notebook from his hands, hoisting him up for everyone's view.

"Yeah, they seem to have some unfinished business from this weekend" Kiba added, giving Naruto payback for not telling them what had happened.

"I hate you" Naruto hissed, gulping when he felt the apparently older brother's eyes on him.

"Interesting" the teacher mused, his eyes getting an evil glint. "Well, I'm sure I'll hear about it sooner or later anyway, why don't you run along and finish that business? My brother can be rather, _impatient_, when he wants something" he drawled, looking as if he already knew exactly what was going on, and Naruto was completely mortified.

Face burning and palms sweaty he quickly gathered up his things, not looking at anyone as he walked down the middle aisle, but certain of the fact that everybody looked at _him_. Making the mistake of glancing up at Sasuke's brother/Mr. Uchiha the teacher he had to use every ounce of self-control to not just high-tail it out of there at the evil amusement in the dark eyes.

Stepping out of the door and closing it behind him, he sighed in utter relief and sank down on the floor, banging the back of his head into the door.

"Well really" Sasuke said, startling the blond into finally releasing that high-pitched squeak that had been building up for a while.

Sasuke squatted in front of him, giving him a look of mixed amusement and annoyance, along with something else that had Naruto's heart skipping a beat. Or maybe three.

"Not only have I been friends with your incredibly annoying cousin for half my life, but you're also in one of Itachi's classes? If I believed in such things I'd say someone was trying to tell me something."

Naruto's mouth fell open, but no sound came out. There were too many things he wanted to say and all of them were stupid. Apparently Sasuke didn't have that kind of problem though since he continued talking, in that way too sexy voice.

"So, was there any particular reason you up and left me to a cold bed yesterday morning? It wasn't a very nice thing to do you know."

Remembering finally that he knew how to speak Naruto managed to produce some unintelligible noises of embarrassment before remembering words.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't know what to do, I panicked okay? And I was late for lunch and you were sleeping and I seriously didn't know what to do and-"

A finger on his lips silenced him, an involuntary shudder moving through his body due to Sasuke moving closer and touching him like that.

"Shower sex" the dark-haired male said. "You were supposed to have shower sex with me."

Eyes widening and blush intensifying Naruto swallowed, all sorts of dirty thoughts rushing through his brain and stirring his lower parts.

"But never mind that" Sasuke continued, and Naruto was suddenly so depressed he didn't know what else to do than look down at his lap and try not to breathe. "We can do that later. As for now, we'll go for lunch."

Naruto's head snapped up, the look of surprise on his face apparently funny enough for Sasuke to chuckle. Narrowing his eyes instantly he smacked the raven that had occupied his thoughts ever since he'd taken a look at him on the subway, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Bastard! What makes you think you can stalk me like this and decide stuff like that on your own?!"

A mouth suddenly pressed against his own, a hand gripping his hair and another gripping his thigh blew all thoughts of anger out of his head. Instead he moaned loudly and took a hold of Sasuke's jacket, pulling his body closer and whimpering in protest when those amazing lips left his.

"Or maybe I should just take you home and have my way with you again" Sasuke mumbled slightly out of breath, smirking at the approving shiver Naruto released.

Standing up he pulled Naruto with him, making sure he ended up falling into his arms.

"But lunch is also fine, if you prefer to get to know me a little better before making any decisions. I'd be rather put out if you dump me after I've gotten addicted to you for real."

Naruto was speechless, staring up into Sasuke's eyes, strong arms secured around his back and pressing him into the warm inviting body.

"Well?" Sasuke urged, and no matter how much Naruto tried he couldn't muster enough of his manliness to answer with anything other than a nod.

"Hn" Sasuke said and let go of him, which Naruto instantly disliked, but then he took his hand and started walking, which instantly made things better again.

While Naruto had to admit that one of the cafés on campus wasn't an ideal dating spot in his opinion, the fact that he was there with the hottest guy ever and everyone was looking at them... no wait that didn't help at all! He just felt incredibly shy and awkward like this, while Sasuke seemed not to have a care in the world. The dark-haired older man was calmly eating his salad, and Naruto found himself unable to look away when he (intentionally?) slid the fork out of his mouth in a very distracting way.

"So you're into game development?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, or well, it seemed really cool but it's pretty hard..."

Sasuke snorted.

"Considering the stories I've heard from my brother, you don't have it easy."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"You're bother is mean. But, he's like, _the_ awesomest teacher ever! Not to mention the mountains of money he earns as a game designer."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little at the shiny eyes glazed over from thinking of Itachi.

"Well it's a shame he's straight."

Naruto came back to earth, a surprised look on his face, before blushing.

"Gah, I wasn't thinking like that at all! I mean, jeez he's my teacher, plus he's old and stuff."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little more, and Naruto flinched, suddenly realizing that maybe flattering Sasuke's brother and then bringing up the age thing again was not a smart idea.

"I mean, uhh, he's got nothing against you?"

"Damn right he doesn't" Sasuke said, pointing at Naruto with his fork on which a piece of tomato was impaled. "Besides, I'm the one writing the storylines anyway."

"Really?"

Sasuke gave him a look, clearly saying 'So you know everything about my brother but you've never heard of me huh?'.

"Aah I'm sorry Sasuke! We just haven't gotten to that part yet! And besides my major is design not game writing."

Sasuke sighed, putting the tomato in his mouth and chewing contemplatively.

"No, it's fine. It's just that my brother always gets the spotlight you know? And I'm only an assistant anyway, since I want to become a real author. Honestly, I just work at a bookstore at the moment."

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds in stunned silence.

"What?"

"That's horrible! Your brother earns all the money and makes you write the storyline and you have to work in a bookstore just to get by! How terrible can he get!?"

"Whoa, no, calm down Naruto. I don't work there for the money, I just go crazy if all I do is sit at home and stare at a computer screen all day trying to write."

"Huh" was all Naruto could say.

Sasuke glanced away, then met Naruto's gaze again.

"So do you like me for my looks or for the money?" he asked, his voice teasing but with a serious glint in his eyes.

"For the sex" Naruto said without thinking, and when his brain caught up to his mouth his face caught fire and he slapped his hands over it, groaning at his inability to think before he talks.

Sasuke, on the other hand, felt a twitch in his pants and couldn't help but mentally cheer at that answer. With a smirk on his lips he nudged Naruto's foot with his own, getting the blond's attention and making him peek out through his fingers.

"So how about we finish the food quickly and go to my place again?"

~Line breaker~

Sasuke barely had enough patience to close the door before attacking Naruto's mouth hungrily, pushing him against it and grinding their bodies harshly together. Naruto gripped his back, releasing muffled groans at the rough treatment. Sasuke's hands were in Naruto's hair, twisting it between his fingers as their tongues danced.

First round was going to be fast and hard.

Leaving the door he led Naruto towards his bedroom, shoes and clothes falling to the floor along the way. Hands roamed chests and backs, and once Sasuke had managed to unbutton the faded ripped jeans Naruto wore he snuck his hand down to squeeze that tight ass, grinding their groins together hard and making them both moan.

They fell onto the bed, crawling further onto it, kissing, sucking, biting, and Naruto's mouth produced wonderful sound after sound.

"Sah-suke, don't bite, nggh, _there,_ aah, why do you still have your pants- oh god your _mouth_-_fuck-yes_!"

Sasuke was licking Naruto's v-line, up and down to circle his naval, sucking on the skin and fingertips drawing patterns over his hips and thighs. He could feel Naruto's erection brushing his chest, his own complaining against the restricting fabric of his pants. Sitting up he hurriedly got rid of them, raking his eyes appreciatively over Naruto's flushed form.

He positioned himself over Naruto, nibbling on his parted lips and running his hands through blond hair, lowering for more skin-on-skin contact, swallowing Naruto's moans in a passionate kiss as their lengths experienced fiery friction. He felt blinded by lust, he _wanted needed craved_ the other man, his touch his voice his eyes on Sasuke, and only Sasuke.

He sucked relentlessly on the rapidly beating pulse on Naruto's neck, licking it soothingly once the hickey was to his satisfaction, pressing kisses in a trail down towards his chest. Naruto was holding on to his shoulders, nails momentarily digging into them when Sasuke rolled a pink nub between his teeth.

"Ah- nnngh, _come on_ Sasuke, I fucking need it!"

Those words created an explosion of heavy arousal in Sasuke's stomach, and he groaned with his forehead pressed to the tan chest, his own lungs matching Naruto's rapid breathing.

"Shit you're driving me crazy Naruto" he breathed out, raising his head to meet eyes equally filled with pleasure as his own.

Hurriedly finding the lube he pushed two fingers in after coating them, the sight of Naruto squirming and writhing like two days ago forcing a shudder through his body. Seeing that some of the squirming was actually from discomfort, he went down and took the hard dick in his mouth, gripping the wriggling hips to hold them still as he gave long, deep sucks that made Naruto putty in his hands. Naruto seemed to have forgotten his previous embarrassment over being loud, and now he moaned shamelessly, egging Sasuke on.

Three fingers and Naruto lost it, coming in Sasuke's mouth and clenching around his fingers, but that didn't make Sasuke stop moving them. He sat up to watch the blond fall apart, his legs bending to squeeze Sasuke's sides and his head turning from side to side, and there was no way in hell Sasuke could wait any longer. Taking the fingers out he poured the lube over his cock, almost hissing at the feeling of his hand stroking himself when he imagined he was already moving inside Naruto.

Naruto had relaxed and stilled, panting and riding out his orgasm, opening his eyes in surprise when Sasuke turned him over on his stomach. He felt the heat of Sasuke's body against his back, a hand hoisting his hips upwards and something slick and hard brushing his thigh. Taking a hold of the sheets he shuddered in anticipation, the small part of his mind that was still somehow rational interestedly noting that he was now, for the second time in almost as many days, about to get fucked up the ass. The rest of him was screaming incoherently for Sasuke to hurry up.

Suddenly Sasuke's breath tickled his neck, a hand clasping his own and warmth enveloping his entire body.

"Ready?" Sasuke whispered huskily, and Naruto would have come again if he hadn't just managed to barely get half-hard again.

He nodded, and without wasting any time Sasuke plunged into him, filling him up and making him tense at the sudden but expected intrusion.

"Shit" he gasped, because even if this was the second time he was in no way used to it, and the raven hadn't exactly gone easy on him.

"Fuck I can't help it" Sasuke murmured, one hand pumping his dick to hardness soothingly and his mouth still pressed against his neck.

Breathing shakily Naruto tried his best to adjust, knowing it was going to feel much better soon, impatiently telling Sasuke to start moving even if he wasn't ready yet. He hissed when Sasuke immediately thrust deep, burying himself fully and groaning at the tight heat. Thankfully he got a small pause before the real thrusting began, but once it did Sasuke managed to find his spot and soon he was lost in pleasure again.

Sasuke moved his hips in a steady pounding rhythm, his eyes closed and every other sense tuned on Naruto. Saturday night had been amazing, but now he felt as if all restrictions were gone and he could move with Naruto as one, this was not a one night stand; it was the beginning of something important. Something he'd thought he'd felt once or twice before but those times were nothing compared to this, this feeling of losing himself completely in passion with another person. He felt good, but not just because he was having sex and thrusting deep into a tight heat.

He felt good because he knew that Naruto felt good.

"Sasuke, more, I want you more" Naruto panted, and Sasuke sped up, clutching the other and embracing him, wanting every body part as close as possible.

He thought he was going insane with the trembling in his limbs, the flutter in his chest and the rush of blood through his entire body. How was Naruto able to do this to him, so easily, so naturally? Did he even know the effect he had on him? He used to have control during sex, knowing exactly how to play his partners and making them orgasm over and over.

Now _he_ was the one caught in the trap, or maybe they were caught in each other's traps.

Yeah, he liked the sound of that.

Pressing his mouth against Naruto's shoulder, tasting the salt of his sweat, he started pumping him again since neither would be able to hold on for much longer. Abandoning his rhythm he could feel Naruto clenching, his moans louder and his body writhing. And Sasuke wanted to drive him to this point over and over again, falling over the edge with him every time, nothing but pleasure in each other's arms.

Maybe, just quite possibly, he was falling for Naruto.

And he didn't mind at all.

A few rounds later he lay with Naruto securely in his arms, caressing his yellow locks. Naruto's head was on his chest, both of them simply breathing and enjoying the calm post-sex cuddle.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto said quietly, listening to Sasuke's steady heartbeat.

"Hn?"

"This was really nice."

Sasuke tightened his hold, readjusting Naruto into a more comfortable position.

"It _is_ really nice you mean."

Naruto snorted, a smile playing on his lips that Sasuke unfortunately couldn't see.

"Are we doing it again?" he asked, holding his breath while waiting for the answer.

Sasuke had seemed to like him, and he wouldn't go through all the trouble to find him again if it was just for sex right? Even if it was incredible mind-blowing sex.

"Well, if I get to deicide, we'll be doing this every day from now on."

Naruto couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, turning his head to look up at Sasuke.

"In that case, I think I don't mind letting you decide."

Sasuke quirked his lips, turning it into a full-blown smirk making Naruto blush and look down again. Rolling them over to their sides, Sasuke moved his hand down to Naruto's neck, guiding him into a sweet kiss. He ended it with kissing all over Naruto's face, making him chuckle and push his head away.

"So how about a shower?" Sasuke asked, smirking again.

"But I was so comfy here" Naruto pouted.

"Oh, I think I can make you feel all sorts of comfortable in the shower" Sasuke answered suggestively, getting out of bed and stretching his hand out for Naruto.

Feeling his face heat up as always, but also that heat stirring in his stomach even though he'd already come so many times, Naruto took the hand and followed Sasuke.

He did owe him some shower sex after all, right?

~Epilogue~

Sasuke lay on the couch in his and Naruto's apartment, lazily watching TV while he waited for his boyfriend of quite a few years to come home. And sure enough, five minutes later he heard the key turn in the lock before Naruto entered, shouting his usual 'I'm home!'.

When Naruto entered the living room he practically threw himself on top of Sasuke, snuggling into the space between him and the couch and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So how was work?" he asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"Itachi only yelled at me once, and that was because you hadn't picked up your phone when he tried to call you."

"Liar, Itachi doesn't yell."

"Not at _you_ he doesn't. But yeah you should check your phone more often."

"I was writing, as if I was going to break my flow for something like that."

Naruto rolled his eyes and watched the screen for a while, but for some reason he kept fidgeting.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing's wrong why would you think something's wrong oh my god I confess I found the rings last night when you were out on a walk."

Naruto said all that so fast Sasuke almost didn't catch it, but then he sat up and stared at his guilty-looking blond.

"What do you mean you found them, why would you be looking in an old pair of shoes inside the storage room?!"

"Uuh, I was looking for a cookbook that mom wanted back for some reason and you know, then I started wondering why shoes like those would be there without a box, and since they looked funny I tried them on and yeah..."

Sasuke stared at Naruto with pursed lips. He'd managed to be so sneaky, buying them without Naruto suspecting a thing, planning to propose two days later at their anniversary.

"Well?" he said.

"Well what?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

"Now that you know, is it a yes or no?"

"Ha! You're not getting the answer that easy, I'm expecting a spectacular and loving speech from you so you're just gonna have to wait and put in an effort!"

Staring down at his cheekily grinning almost-but-not-quite-yet fiancé Sasuke sighed in defeat. Lying down again he hugged Naruto, kissing the top of his head and making himself comfortable, attention back on the TV.

"But, you know..." Naruto mumbled, playing with the string on Sasuke's sweat pants. "I wouldn't mind getting a head start on the engagement sex."

Cue way too large and obnoxious perfect grin again, and Sasuke shook his head and pushed the mute button.

"You never get enough do you?" he asked, covering the grin with a kiss.

And well, neither did he.

* * *

Aah how cute they are! Thanks for reading! This was the end! :3


End file.
